The Cartoon Devil
by syhimexenoverse
Summary: My life is a freaking cartoon and I'm an a devil servant of Rias Gremory who use a mutated piece that was unidentifiable. Follow me in my crazy adventures of action and a little romance on the side. My name's Syhime Galloway make sure to Read and Review. Little bit of cartoon references and abilities
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Syhime Galloway**

 **Age:14**

 **Ethnicity: African American**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil**

 **Master: Rias Gremory**

 **Sacred Gear: Toon Ex(Turns him and his life around him into a cartoon if he chooses so) and is one of the undiscovered and missing longidest classes**

 **School: Kuoh Academy**

 **Grade: 1st year**

 **Friends: Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba , Rias, Akeno, and more along the way**

 **personality: Naive, little smart, smart ass, ain't afraid to fight back if his friends are in danger, funny, nice, and loving.**

 **likes: Cartoons (that's were he gets his inspiration from) pulling pranks, food, fun, friends, family, loves some action, his pet dog named Cocoa**

 **Dislikes: D-bags, People who hurts his friends, People who talk in third person, people that like to start wars, and Bullies**

 **crush: Koneko**

 **Girls attracted to him: Kuroka, Ravel, Milltet, Kiromye, and Aikia**

 **Toon Ex Abilities: gives him immortality but it has a time limit, regenerative abilities, has a magic parasol bag that can bring out anything and I mean anything, makes him even funnier, basically makes his life a cartoon, make people lives a cartoon.**

 **Brief summary: You know my life is sorta funny parents have to move to japan for a better job, have to go to a prestigious school, after the first day of school a girl by the name of Milltet asks me to be her boyfriend. we go on a date she kills me in the end reveling herself to be a fallen angel, Me dying and a girl with crimson hair revives him next morning he finds a girl with white hair girl in pajamas in his bed. I find out I'm a devil now and my master is Rias Gremory and I find out I got an unknown sacred gear what else will happen.**

 **Well Guys can you come up with a design for Toon Ex Syhime's Sacred Gear and Harem Ideas**

 **R &R**

 **Peace ;)**


	2. Basic life

**Hello my name is Syhimexenoverse here and this is my first chapter of Cartoon devil I would like to thank (2015 Lewamus Prime for the Physics and laws of cartoons) and ( The Flame of Judgement) If you like this chapters give me more suggestions and remember to R &R.**

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

you know life sure is funny my parents move to Japan in a small town named Kuoh taking their only child to find a better jobs and a better high school for their 14 year old son which is in the middle of the park while the sun is going down on the ground lying on the ground bleeding out awaiting my death. Then a girl with crimson comes out a piece of paper I was given.

She said this to me while I was on the ground bleeding out "I won't let you die but your life will be you serving me" then I saw bat wings coming out of her back.

 **Narrator**

 **5 days before Syhime's death and revival.**

 **(Play Hi ho B-Rogers for a minute)**

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

We see a dark skin boy unpacking in his new house with his parents unpacking as well. The family moved to Japan in a town named Kuoh for the parents to find better jobs than in America and they moved so they could find a better high school for their 14 year old son named Syhime this boy description could be describe as African american, black colored hair, dark brown eyes, with height of 5'6.

Syhime parents told Syhime to go to town to get groceries so he could be familiar with this town because their will be times were his parents won't be home and he would have to go to the store to get groceries by himself.

After he got back home from grocery shopping most of the family belongings were already unpacked he gave the food and the ingredients to his parents before he went to his room his parents said this to him "Syhime we want you to go to bed early your going to school tomorrow and the name of the school is called Kuoh academy the best school we both could get you in.

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I finally got done unpacking in my room which took me 4 hours to do after that I went to the bathroom to take a bath the bathrooms in Japan are weird but I have no right to judge after the bath I went back into my room and started to play on my PlayStation 4 until my mom called me down for dinner. we ate and talked about the usual.

When I got done I called in early so the I could get up early so I can find out my schedule I turned on my alarm put my Uniform on my computer chair and I went to sleep.

 _\- The next morning_

My alarm clock woke me up from this awesome dream were I was eating giant donuts coated with chocolate and pink frosting with sprinkles on them I slam my fist on my alarm clock got up went to the bathroom to take a shower,brush my teeth, comb my hair, and then put on my uniform. Put toast in the toaster, packed my lunch, and fed my German shepherd his food and water then I petted him on his head and left.

I follow some of the other students to Kuoh Academy some of the students were looking at me but I paid no mind to it I was about to turn around the corner when I accidentally bump into someone when I got a first glimpse of the person I knocked over she looked like a first year like me she had white hair in a bob cut style and 2 black colored cat pins on her bangs, She had the female version of Kuoh uniform on, and a piece of toast in her mouth.

If I was white I would've had a blush on my face I then realized that she need help getting up so I help her up I asked her if she was okay she said she was fine and sped up ahead with 2 more girls the first one I noticed was a girl with long crimson hair that went down to her legs and one strand sticking up on the top, a buxom figure, and a huge rack 'Jesus Christ I didn't know breast could get that big. The other girl had black hair in a long pony tail that almost touches the ground held up in a orange ribbon, a buxom figure like the other girl with the crimson hair but her breast were bigger than the other girl.

They turn around to look at me for a minute as they're looking at me I turn around trying to find out what they're looking at but it was me all along.

 **[Rias P.O.V]**

"Akeno did you notice that boy aura" I asked my [queen] she said " Ara Bucho are you interested in the first year" I just sigh and rub my temples I asked her about the kid's name " If I remember correctly his name is Syhime Galloway why are you thinking about him joining us. ' probably but I need to get to him first or ask Sona if I can get Syhime into my peerage if he has a Sacred Gear than him an Issei can help me with him'.

"We should get to school before were late" I told Akeno and Koneko so went to school when we entered the school we heard the students body praise us by calling me and Akeno the 2 Great ladies of Kuoh academy and the would Call my [Rook] Koneko the School's mascot. I told Koneko to keep an eye on him because of the fallen angels are probably targeting him.

 **(A/N Issei is already a devil)**

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I'm about to introduce myself to the class " Hi my name is Syhime Galloway I'm from America And I'll be in your care" most of the girls did one of those squeals saying "He's so hot!" while most of the guys gave me a death glare cursing me. When the teacher or girls weren't looking at me I released my killer intent towards the guys that were cursing me and sending me death glares and that got them to stop looking at me now scared.

'Glad I've been taught that on the streets of were I use to live

The teacher told me this " Galloway why don't you take a seat besides Toujou Koneko. Toujou raise your hand so Mr Galloway can find his seat". After I found my seat and the teacher commenced with her lesson.

 _-Time skip_

 **(Play MGK Wild boy)**

It was lunch time and I sat at my desk and had a honey ham sandwich, with plain chips, with bottle of apple juice, while I was listing to my I pod and man it did tune out the outside world for me to think to myself on why those girls were looking at me. I saw all the guys looking at me and whispering about some thing that probably has something to do about me.

' that Koneko girl look cute every time I mention her name my name skip 2 times per beat she came back in from the cafeteria from buying her lunch she came into the the room'. then my song just change into the perfect song in my opinion

 **(Play Fetty Wap- Trap queen)**

She came towards my desk and moved her desk towards mine my heart is beating so fast that i might get a heat attack just by looking at her she just took out her lunch and just decided to munch on her food while I look at her and still listening to my music.

I could see the guys give me death glares I just smirk and laugh on the inside ' man I love pissing these guy off it's way too easy'. I took out my ear buds to talk to her. I said this to her " Hey my name is Syhime" she said her name was Koneko I told her my likes which were Music, foods, and my friends. 'She's the silent type I love the silent type. People started rumors of us saying that we were a couple but hey it wouldn't be a bat thing if we were.

 **(stop the song)**

 _-Time skip_

When School was over everyone was going to their respective clubs while everyone was going to their clubs I was about to head home when I heard 2 voices then I find them I was hiding in a bush I heard them and they said this " Hey look At the Kendo clubs breast" dammit their peeping toms and perverts I should prank them I picked up a decent size rock and threw it at the building to get the girls attention.

I pulled out my phone to record this the girls came out right on cue and started to beat the shit out of the two perverts I look closer at them one is bald and tall and the other one is short and wears glasses.

I went to go home to upload the beat down of the two perverts on YouTube but I was stopped by a girl that had blonde had a different school uniform than my school she said her name was Miltida **( A/N: Its Mittelt in disguise)** She told me this " Are You Syhime Galloway" I said yes but in my mind ' stalk much because I don't remember talking to her. She told this " If It's not a problem would you go out with me"

I was stunned but I said yes I didn't want to hurt the girl's felling so I said yes she gave me her phone number and said that we would go on a date Saturday.

 _-Time skip Saturday_

 **(Play Asap rocky-f**kin problems)**

I woke up getting ready for my date plus my parents gave me some yen so it would be enough for me and Miltida I put on my casual cloths that I used to wear in America a white hoodie with red bold letters saying **"Don't Kill My Vibe"** , Tan cargo pants, a brown shirt, and the a white snap back attached to my belt loop.I recorded my cartoons that usually come on Saturday

I left the house put my I pod Shuffle and began walking to the spot were we are suppose to meet up but I was stopped by a woman with red hair and wearing a little devil cos-play and she gave me a piece of paper that said That my wish would be grated 'that a weird thing to have on a paper' but I stuffed it into my pants pocket.

Miltida arrived and we stared our date first we went to a cafe were she ordered a parfait while I got a root beer float after I paid for the bill we went to a bunch of shops for fun I told her I had to use to bathroom but that was just an excuse just to go to the jewelry shop to get her a necklace that was expensive.

After all that our last place we wanted to go to was the park Miltida was about to say something but I stopped her and said this to her " wait before you say something I have a gift for you I got it for you when I left to go use the bathroom" she was shocked to see a sparkling necklace that I had wrapped around her neck.

She had ears in her eyes and kissed me on my lips and said " Please Forgive me" the next thing I know was me getting stab by a spear made out of light Miltida Grew Black Bird wings and flew off And I could see from her tears.

I fell onto my back bleeding and slowly dying I said with my dying breaths " I wish I could've lived a longer life" then the next thing I know was the paper flying out of my pocket and a person was came out of the paper it was the Girl from my school she had long crimson hair she said you will live for my sake Syhime and I saw bat wings come out her back".

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 _ **Pick one of these songs from youtube and the High school DxD season 1 Closing from youtube too**_

 _ **Songs: Jason Derulo- 1. Bubble gum**_

 _ **2\. Wiggle**_

 _ **3\. Don't drop that thun thun thun**_

 _ **Hello Syhimexenoverse here who should be In Syhime's harem other than my picks and guy tell me what type of cartoon abilities Syhime should have. R &R**_

 _ **Peace ( ;**_


	3. Your kidding I'm a devil now?

**Hello Syhimexenoverse here and thanks to the support and the reviews I have a few ideas on this chapter. Oh yeah I'm gonna have Syhime wake up in his bed naked and with Rias instead Of Koneko it would be easy for the joke I have set up hope you guys enjoy the chapter. R &R**

 **(Play Jay Allen-watching Cartoon on youtube)**

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

Syhime's alarm clock wakes him up and Syhime bolts up from his bed thinking yesterday was just a nightmare thinking his blonde haired girlfriend would've killed him was just absurd but man he had no idea how wrong he was. He was about to get out of his bed but something stopped him from getting ready he was off his bed because he was butt naked.

He had no idea why he was naked because he usually be in wearing his white basket ball shorts and his white t-shirt but he stop thinking to himself when he saw form on his bed he pulled back his blue covers and what shocked him was a girl but this girl had distinct features a buxom figure, big breasts, and red crimson hair.

The girl opened her eyes and Syhime reeled back because this wasn't an everyday thing for him to wake up to. He was about to scream but the girl put a single finger on his lips signaling hip to be quiet so she can explain why she was in his bed naked.

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I am silent not a single thought came to mind on why I have a naked and older girl in my room on my bed I was about to scream but she put a single finger on my lips and and put her index finger on her lips signaling for me to be quiet so I shut myself up and let her speak. She signed in relief that I let her explain our certain predicament.

She said " I know you have a lot of questions but let me explain why I'm here my name is Rias Gremory" but before she could explain the rest my mom came told me " Syhime breakfast is ready come downstairs that's it I'm coming upstairs to wake you up myself". I said " mom don't come upstairs I'm getting dressed" but I heard her foot steps getting close so I did the only logical thing I could do and put my blue cover on her to cover up so my parents don't freak out.

But my room door opened and my mom with a the laundry hamper in both her hands looking at me and Rias in both our positions with me on top while Rias was on the bottom my mom said " good morning Syhime come down for breakfast and bring your guest with you" she said it all calmly but I knew I was in deep shit and she closed the door slowly.

Then I heard my mom run down stairs and yell at my dad "Honey do you know what Syhime is doing up there!" then I heard my dad respond saying this " Why are you yelling what you caught Syhime masturbating for the first time I It's natural" my mom still yelling said this " No honey Syhime has an older girl in his room lying on his bed naked" then my dad said " Damn Syhime works fast I just hope it isn't a prostitute and he had better have used a rubber **(condom)** cause I ain't helping take care of his kid for him"

I just gave a deadpan expression like 'really bruh' Rias just laugh and said " It's really live here in the morning" she walked over to her folded and neatly cloths on the floor she put on her black panties on and try to put on her black bra but she said " could you help me " she pointed to the strap part of her bra I walked over to her and hooked the strap of her bra.

Rias said " there that's better how does your tummy feel because you where stabbed by a fallen angel last night and I must say you're a fast healer" and I said " What I thought that was a dream but it's real and one thing why are you naked in and why am I naked" Rias response " I like to sleep naked can't get any sleep without cloths on but I needed to be naked to heal you it only happens with skin to skin contact". 'oh wait how did she heal me and what is she'.

Rias then said and shocked me " I'm a devil and so are you my faithful servant" after she said that those say bat wings came out of her back.

 **(Turn off the song)**

After that crazy morning I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, comb my hair, and put on my school uniform. I had an awkward breakfast with Rias and parents but whatever Rias told my parents got me out of 'the birds and bees' situation.

After we finished our breakfast we left out of the house I put on my ear buds in and put on my Ipod on trap music to wake me up and to make this walk less boring.

 **(Play Sponge Bob Trap Remix)**

I look at Rias she looks at me I take out one of my ear buds so I can listen to her she says " What are you listen to" my reply I gave her one of the earbuds to listen she puts it in her ear then takes it out and says " Got a nice beat to it but I like J-pop". She smiles and gives me back the earbud and I put it back into my ear so we can continue our walk.

when we were half way their people were looking at us like we were a couple or something but my train of thought was stopped when I saw two familiar people but the two other people was a mystery to me boy with brown hair, brown chocolate eyes, and the say uniform as me and the other one was a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a mole on his cheek giving him one of those pretty boy vibe. I took out my earbuds so I could hear Rias.

Rias said to me quietly " These are my other servant" they all went up to me and introduced themselves the girl with black hair said " hello I'm Akeno Himejima" the brown haired boy said " I'm Issei Hyoudou" the pretty boy said " I'm Kiba Yuuto" and Rias said " you already know who Koneko is" I introduced to myself and said " I'm Syhime Galloway it's nice to meet you all" and They said " likewise" I put my earbuds back in my ears and we went on our way to school.

When we got o the school grounds I could see the other students looking at us and saying things but I couldn't hear because I was still listening to my music so I could drown out all the noise. I put up my Ipod when we entered the school. Rias said " I'm gonna have somebody pick you up after school is over.

Then I went to my class with Koneko beside me.

 **(End Song)**

 **[Rias P.O.V]**

I was up the stairs looking down below watching both my new servants Issei and Syhime going to their class Sona my childhood friend/rival came up to me and said " what an interesting duo you have Rias" and I said " I know it feels like I adopted 2 little bothers I just hope it's enough to beat him".

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

 **(Play Eminem- Phenomenal)**

Syhime and Koneko was getting through their normal day of class after that they had lunch and it was the end of the school day Koneko went up to Syhime desk and told her to follow her into the club room for the Occult Research Club when they were in the hallway many of the older kids considerably the male populace of the school sent Syhime death glares but Syhime just unleashed his killer intent

to get them to stop looking at him while the girls were saying the two make a cute couple or man The cutie was taken. They reached the club building and went in and all the members were already in there waiting for him and Koneko.

Rias discussed about the 3 way war against the devils, angels, and the fallen angel and now there in a stalemate against each other and one little spring could set them to war again. She also explained about the evil piece system to Syhime telling him about the abilities and attributes Akeno is the queen, Kiba is the Knight, Koneko is The Rook, and Issei is the Pawn, And Syhime is an unknown mutated chess piece.

Rias then explained about the sacred gears she first told Issei to summon his first but he came out flat because he was too busy looking up Rias skirt to focus on summoning his sacred gear, while Syhime came out successful his sacred gear was a pair of white gloves that Bugs bunny usually wears with a cartoon symbol on the top of them and he looked on his chest to see a tattoo of a yellow diamond on there. Rias was shocked because it was a sacred gear she has never seen before she told Syhime to try something with his sacred gear.

Syhime couldn't think of anything on the top of his head to do but he heard a voice inside his head.

 **(stop the song)**

 **(Play started from the bottom)**

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I heard a voice inside my head

 **[So your my wielder or my first]**

Who are you and why are you in my head

 **[Calm down I'm your sacred gear and my name is Toonex]**

Toonex does that mean I can do cartoon abilities that can break the laws of physics

 **[Bingo you hit the nail right on the head kid]**

Oh man I can't wait to freak these guys out I'm gonna pull off my head.

I got out my phone Rias is still waiting for me to do an ability with my sacred gear I put my phone on record so I could record everyone reactions Rias say with Issei " Earth to Syhime you still there" I put my left hand on the top of my head pulling on my hair to rip off my head the club is telling me to stop pulling my hair and with a satisfying pop I took off my head.

Issei looked at me then passed out, Koneko stopped eating on the chocolate bar, Kiba was wide eyed and sweat drops coming down his cheeks, and Akeno was blushing licking her lips for some odd reason.

Rias was about to say something but I stopped her "Ah man you guys should've seen the looks on your faces" then I put my head back on my head Rias said "how can you do that" then my response was "My sacred gear apparently has the ability to turn my life into a cartoon" then Issei woke up from his short nap saying out loud " wow that's so cool so you can break the laws of physics" I then nodded my head in reply then I turned around to see Rias smiling " I think your gonna fit right in how about you give us another demonstration". Issei then said "yeah like a lovely pair of oppai". Me and Koneko were giving him a deadpan expression and thing one thing in mind 'pervert'.

 **[Syhime think of a frying pan then reach into your pocket to wack this Quagmire incarnation over the head]**

I think of it then reach in my pocket it was a frying pan before Koneko and hit him I beat her to it when everyone turned around to see me wack Issei over the head Issei said " Hey what was that for" and I said " that's for being a pervert" I turned around to see Koneko crack a smile then she went back to her stoic face while everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh but they burst out laughing.

Kiba and Akeno was on the floor rolling on the ground laughing saying " ha ha ha ow my sides hurt!" Rias had a tear of joy in her eye saying " My Maou your life is a cartoon"

She stopped laughing and got serious and told me about the leaflets and how to get pacts and she asked me could I do a pact for Kiba since he is booked and he recommend me to do this one.

while Issei took the bike since he couldn't use the transportation circle but I could use it and the scene was different. 'Pink lots and lots of it' came to mind I heard a girlish squeal I had turned around to see a girl that looked like a twelve year old with brown hair and brown eyes. I was about to say something but she cut me off and said " Oh I knew Kiba wasn't lying when he said you was a cutie I can't wait for you to do my request"

I said "what kind of request"

She said " I want you to take my virginity"

I went bug eyed in this request then think 'I'm gonna wack Kiba with my frying pan for this' I told her why she said that I want to

Then I said " your far too young for that and you should do it with the one you marry and love" she was about to cry but then I went to hug her and comfort her then I think about a big and fluffy teddy bear Then I reach into my pocket and their it was a giant teddy bear and I gave it to her she then sign my contract

Then left back to the club room to see Issei with a cool red gauntlet I Then walk up to Kiba who was still minding his own business then I pull a frying pan out of my pocket and bash him over the head with everyone was laughing again even Issei. Kiba was rubbing his head and said "I guess you didn't take the request well"

I said " No what the hell man you couldn't have told her anything else" Issei said " what request". I told Issei about the girl and her request and he told me why I didn't go through it that eared him with another frying pan upside the head.

 **(Stop song)**

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

Syhime got home ate, took a shower, and went to bed of that hectic first day of being a devil what will happen to him next time.

 **(pick a song then play it on High school DxD closing 1)**

 **1.#Twerk it**

 **2\. bubblegum**

 **3\. Wiggle**

 **Hello Syhimexenoverse here did you like this chapter Oh and can you guys get some girls for Syhime's harem and Issei harem. R &R for more songs.**

 **Peace (;**


	4. The Cute Innocent Nun

**Hello Syhimexenoverse here again for another update and I would like to thank you guys for the support on my fanfic it really means a lot to me that you guys love this and would like to thank the guys who supported me since day one. (T-T)-tears of happiness and joy. Oh yeah don't forget to suggest harem ideas for Syhime.**

 **(play on youtube Jay Allen- Watching cartoons)**

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

It was a normal morning for Syhime his alarm clocks wakes him up he slams his fist on the annoying contraction. Syhime does his warm up of exercise so he can get adjusted to his abilities, takes a quick shower, Brush his hair and teeth, put a piece of bread in the toaster, Record his cartoons , Feed his dog Cocoa, and grabs his book bag, Keys and heads out to school.

He starts to walk to school but he stops in the middle of the park and notices Issei with a girl so he calls out Issei's name so he could get his perverted friend's attention Issei then turns around and notices Syhime approach him and the mystery girl. Syhime catches up to the both of them and they both converse while heading to the church in Kuoh.

Syhime found out that the girl with Issei was a cute innocent nun named Asia, She had the devote faith in god, has the ability to heal people, and is a foreigner from Italy. Syhime couldn't help but love the girl she was like an older sister to him and a little sister to Issei.

 **(Stop the song)**

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

"We made it Asia" Asia then said " Thank you both without you guys I would've not made it here with the both of you" me and Issei said " no it wasn't a problem the both of us couldn't have solve plus it was a pleasure to help" Asia then reply by saying " To thank the both of you by blessing you and invite you in for tea". Me and Issei both get both a weird felling when she grabs both our hands me and him play it off cool and said that we didn't have enough time so we both head to school after she went inside the church.

I put in my Ipod when me and Issei head to school we both are gonna go to Rias and the club house first so they can tell Rias about that weird feeling because she might know the answer. I stopped my train of thought because jam came on.

 **( play on youtube Silento- "Watch me")**

Before I knew it I was doing the whip and Issei was looking at me and said " Syhime what are you doing the song can't really be that good" I stop dancing and gave him an earbud and he was jamming to it.

I asked him if he want to know how to dance he nodded yes so I taught him the moves and I said "man Issei you learn fast" he said " thanks for teaching me and is there anymore songs and music I could listen to" I then said " It was nothing and yes I could show you latter if you want.

We both laugh when we were conversing with each other I found out me and him are die hard fans of the dragon ball series I even invited him to come to my house anytime so we can play some games on my PS4 or Xbox 1 which I worked hard for to get. Issei agree to come over when he has a chance we are almost there at the Occult Research club house.

 **(Stop song)**

Rias explained to us that feeling we were feeling was are devil instincts telling us that danger was nearby aka Asia and said that we were not allowed to go near the church or see her again 'man that makes me upset I hope she can manage without us' it's sad really because this was the only girl Issei didn't lust after.

I mange to get thru class and me and Koneko head to the club house not before hearing our fan club that adores/hate us but I don't really care about popularity. I have my headphones on Koneko taps my shoulder and she asks me what i was listening to so I gave her an earbud and she liked it we head into the club room Rias sitting at her desk she sees me and Koneko

and says " I see you two are getting along well" then Koneko then say " Syhime's choice of music is good" Issei said from the couch he was sitting on " I know right love his choice of music.

Akeno came out of nowhere and said " Ara ara I love to make music with Syhime sometime if you know what I mean" she then winks and Issei then starts to cry and said " Why do Syhime get girls to like him" that then earned him a frying pan upside the head.

Akeno then said " I hate to interrupt you guy but we have word from the duke that a stray has been in the area and we are to eliminate it" Rias then says " That's good Issei and Syhime you will see how the evil pieces contribute.

- _Time skip_

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

 **(Play on youtube Eminem- Survival)**

Rias and her peerage are walking to an abandon building while Kiba is explaining what a stray devil is to Syhime and Issei on what a stray devil is they enter in the building they all hear person saying "What is this fecal smell does it taste foul or sweet" and that when a tall naked half of a woman came out Issei then notices and says something "wow this feels like a late night cable show **(porn)**.

The stray known as Vizier starts playing with her breast and turns into a scary monster and Syhime screams his eyeballs come out of his sockets and he screamed his heart out which he is holding now. everyone including Vizier stops and take a look at him Issei turns a shade of green and is about to throw up, Akeno licks her finger and has a blush on her face, And the stray said "what is that monster". Syhime puts all his body parts back together and said "look at the pot calling the kettle black .

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

After I said all of that she was about to charge at us but Rias said "Kiba" then we saw Kiba vanish out of then air Issei then say he vanish but I said " No he's just moving too fast and is making it hard for both our eyes to keep trap of him" Rias then smiles and said "Nice observation how did you know that" then I said "Some dragon ball logic". Then I see the stray devil arms get sliced off by Kiba this enrages her and Koneko walks up to her and the stray steps on her me and Issei yell out her name.

Rias said " Don't worry in this game she's my **[Rook]** while Kiba is my **[Knight]** "I saw the stray devil's foot lift up and I saw Koneko lift her up and say "fly" the stray devil flew in the air I take a look at Koneko and said " Wow strong and cute that's what I like in a women" Issei then say " wow I love the Oppai" I then Smack him in the head with a frying pan and said "get your act together".

Akeno walks over to the stray and her hand is emanating lightning in it she shocks the stray so many times and she has a blush on both side of her cheeks while moaning in ecstasy 'I thinks she's a sadist' Rias then said " Akeno is my queen she has the ability of all the other pieces but not the king and she is the ultimate sadist".

'Go figure' while Rias had her eye on the stray she didn't notice was one of the stray's arm went to go attack her but Issei notices and I do to Issei summons his sacred gear and punches it towards me while I summon a giant mallet from my pocket and smash it making it look like a pancake.

Rias thanks the both of us Akeno says " You tried to attack my master I will not forgive you" she shocks the stray with lightning Rias then says " Akeno I believe that's enough. Akeno say " Too bad my master told me to stop and when I was having fun". Rias says to the stray " Do you have any last words" the stray told her to go to hell Rias the say " Game over" She burned it to ash nothing left of it. I then did a low whistle and said "remind me not to piss you off Rias".

 **(Stop song)**

 _-Time skip_

I am currently relaxing inside the club with everyone besides Issei who is out on a request I had my earbuds on listening to music while I lay my head on Koneko's lap while she pets my head,Kiba is cleaning his sword,Akeno sitting on the chair in front of us, And Rias is sitting at her desk going over paper work.

'Man this is relaxing after doing a babysitting request but it wasn't that bad the kid and I got along great and the child parents said if they have another date night that they would request me' it was good day.

Rias then slams the paper work on the table and says "Issei in trouble she makes the teleport circle and we teleport to where Issei is the next thing I see shocks me was a dead corps chopped up, Asia on the ground, and Issei bleeding. I look to see who was responsible for this and it was a guy with white hair, red eyes, and a insane look on his face with a weapon that looks like a light saber.

Issei say "You guys came" the insane guy says while holding Kiba in a stalemate while locking swords " You two guys swing that way what he's the swinger while your the catchers" then Kiba says "for priest you such a vulgar mouth.

He was about to talk but I threw a bar of soap into his mouth I then said "clean your potty mouth" the priest spits out the bar of soap and says "you shitty devil do you know my name it's Freed Sellzen and you don't mnph" I threw another bar of soap into his mouth to get him to shut up and I said to him " I don't care who you are and shut up your voice is annoying".

Rias then steps through the portal and sends her flames of destruction towards Freed he dodges it and says " How did you devils get in" Rias then say " I noticed an uncompleted barrier be set up Freed looks toward Asia and said "you stupid bitch you were suppose to put up the barrier" he starts to stomp on Asia this piss me off and I teleported behind him and hit him with the giant mallet I got from my pocket.

I smash him on the ground and said "It's one thing that I don't tolerate it is people like you that hurt the people that are precious to me. Everyone that saw me and on the inside they were proud of me and Issei was too that I was able to knock out the priest. I help Asia stand up and said " You alright" I then notice that her cloths were ripped and about to fall off her so I summoned a large hoodie from my pocket and gave it to her I said "here put this on so you don't get cold" Asia then says " Thank you and yes I'm alright"

Koneko was smelling the air and said "fallen angels approaching" Issei said " can we take Asia with us" Rias said "I'm sorry but she would have to be a devil to come with us I'm sorry". Asia said "don't worry Syhime and Issei I'll be alright" Koneko picks up Issei then I run to the portal and we leave.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **(Pick a song on youtube and the DxD closing for the show)**

 **1\. Red nose**

 **2\. Gas Pedal**

 **3\. wiggle**

 **4\. Don't mind**

 **Hey guys Syhimexenoverse here and tell me did you like this chapter tell me if you did and give me more ideas for Syhime's and Issei's harem R &R. **

**I have Syhime's sacred gear abilities now thanks to a certain someone you know who you are.**

 **here some info similar of Syhime Galloway's sacred gear**

 **Cartoon Physic**

 **Also Called**

 **◾Acme Law/Logic/Physics/Principles**

 **◾Animated Law/Logic/Physics/Principles**

 **◾Animation Law/Logic/Physics/Principles**

 **◾Cartoon Law/Logic/Principles**

 **◾Toon Law/Logic/Physics/Principles**

 **◾Toonforce**

 **The ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. A variation of Reality Warping.**

 **Capabilities :gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in their universe to their convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. May also grant the user Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless strength. Some high level users may have Dimensional Travel, Nigh Omnipotence, or Video Game Mechanics.**

 **Applications:**

 **◾4th Wall Awareness: Some Cartoons have the ability to acknowledge that there is an audience or some type of people watching them.**

 **◾Acme Arsenal: Cartoons and users of this power are able to be creative and use anything and everything as a weapon.**

 **◾Anatomic Construct: Caricature without any life-threatening effects.**

 **◾Anatomical Liberation: Users may be able to detach their body parts.**

 **◾Animation: Create soldiers, escape Portal, traps, create weapons with art materials, like ink.**

 **◾Antagonal Impairment: Violent rearrangements are impermanent.**

 **◾Cartoon Constructs: Constructs out of cartoons.**

 **◾Cartoon Creature Creation**

 **◾Cartoon Materialization**

 **◾Digital Form: User's may acquire this ability while going into the cartoon dimension.**

 **◾Disguise Mastery**

 **◾Direct Anvil: Anvil will fall directly on a caricature whether they are still or in motion.**

 **◾Dynamite Action: Dynamite (ACME) cannot cause any fatal injuries, while only causing the victim to be covered in black soot and surrounded by smoke.**

 **◾Empathic Weather Manipulation: Manipulate the weather with your emotions, when your angry you make storms etc.**

 **◾Elasticity: Stretch limbs or any other part of ones body to absurd lengths.**

 **◾Extreme Inertia: Any subject/object falls at higher speeds than terminal velocity.**

 **◾Fantastic Travel: User may freely travel between the lines of variant world faculties (i.e. picture frames, drawings, television, cyberspace, storybooks, reality, painted black dots).**

 **◾Fat Expansion: User may become much fatter by eating lots of food.**

 **◾Flat Body: May actually become two-dimensional, like a cartoon character.**

 **◾Gravity Manipulation: Body suspended in space (i.e. air) will remain suspended until made aware of the pertaining situation of gravity.**

 **◾Hammered!: This is where a character is slammed by a heavy object (such as a giant POW hammer, or fat people) where they will then be slammed deep into the ground. This usually results in the character making a crater in the ground shaped just like the character. However... ◾Flattened: ...In some cases the character will be made paper-thin. However, this can also be caused by being hit by large objects, like a train.**

 **◾Helicopter Propulsion: The characters can use any part of their body to fly like a helicopter. However...**

 **◾Wing Manifestation: ...In some cases, they can use two things or body parts as wings.**

 **◾Inflation**

 **◾Invulnerability: User can survive situations that can be dangerous, like falling from a certain height or hitting hard surfaces.**

 **◾Letter Generation: Just like in a comic book, in terms of using swearwords, symbols like # or ! may appear above the caricature. This may also happen in surprised situations. Words like "BLAP!" or "BOOM" can also show.**

 **◾Omnipresence: If following someone, the user may happen to be anywhere the follower goes.**

 **◾Opening Fanfare: Appearance may cause music to be played.**

 **◾Pocket Dimension: Ability to draw out large objects from seemingly nowhere, usually behind their back or in a pocket. ◾Hidden Arsenal**

 **◾Regenerative Healing Factor: Recover from damage and regenerate lost limbs, organs, and other body parts. Some almost instantly.**

 **◾Reversed Vocifery: When saying things like, "Nothing can go wrong," something wrong can happen.**

 **◾Semi-Immortality: Cartoon characters never age. They stay the exact same age over the years. For Example, Mickey Mouse has not biologically aged. He is the same biological age he was in the 40's as he is in 2013.**

 **◾Sharp Jab: Slightest perforation implicates caricature to shoot skyward.**

 **◾Smoke Generation: When a fight is beginning, a grey cloud appears and covers the involved caricatures, with hands, feet and/or heads sticking out.**

 **◾Spontaneous Musical Number: User can break out into song and dance or cause one.**

 **◾Supernatural Condition: Be physically/mentally superior to humans.**

 **◾Technology Manipulation: User can cause technology to do bizarre things. For example, the cherries on a fruit machine can turn out to be bombs.**

 **◾Umbrella: Using a mere umbrella to fly, glide, and hover to various destinations.**

 **◾Zip!: User may run away at very high speeds.**

 **Associations:**

 **◾ Fun Lord**

 **◾ Logic Manipulation**

 **◾ Physics Distortion**

 **◾ Physics Manipulation**

 **◾ Science Manipulation**

 **Limitations:**

 **◾User is limited to defying the laws of physics, cannot rewrite or manipulate universes themselves. (Gravity still pulls down, even**  
 **if it takes a really long time to do so.)**

 **◾Most are unable to adhere to real physics, some may never be able to die or get hurt.**

 **◾Non-Lethal Damage, most users can't kill.**

 **◾Power is often derived from another source. A Reality Warper may give these powers to make the user an Enigma Force.**

 **◾The ability to emote is often sacrificed in return for the ability.**

 **◾The power may be limited to be used only when it's funny.**

 **also when he is angry his face become red and steam come out , or his head goon fire or a image of a volcano come out of his head ,and he act like a bull and roar like a bull**

 **and make a big spin like taz from looney tunes only for fight,cleaning**

 **Matter Ingestion:user can eat any substance without harmful effects regardless of what they consume, they can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas.**


End file.
